The Hangover
by XxfairyvampirexX
Summary: Based off the flim the hangover.Goku,Vegeta,Tien and 17 take Krillin to Vegas for a Bachelor party they wont forget but the problem is they do! Now they need to remember what happen and more importantly where they lost the groom!WARNING:LANGUAGE!
1. It's Green

Hi guys ^^ I am so sorry I havn't done thing for ages but i anit had any good ideas =(. But my consion lent me The hangover and it gave me such a great idea ^^. I hope you like it. SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMA

NOTE:THERE ARE NO SAIYANS OR NAMEKS ect.... Everone is human =)

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Hangover**

It's Green...

"Okay toothbrush"

"Check"

"Spare socks"

"Check"

"Spare underwear"

"Double check"

"Hey Krillin are you ready we go to go?!"

"Just coming"

Krillin ran downstairs into the kitchen to meet 17 and his wife to be 18. They were both sitting at the kitchen table with cups of tea.

"Okay 17 are you ready to party like it hot!?"

"Err... sure....? Whatever...."17 said while getting off his chair and get his bags.

"Try not to miss me to much babe" Krillin said to 18 with a huge grin.

"Don't worry I won't. Just make sure your back in time, to get ready for the wedding."

"Hey we are only going for one night. We will be back. Don't worry"

"I know... I know..."18 said while smiling at him.

"Come on 18 kiss your little pet goodbye so we can go"

Krillin walked over to 18 and gave her a kiss on the check and whisper into her ear. "See you down the aisle"18 blushed and giggle.

"Come on midget boy."

* * *

17 waited outside the house for Krillin to bring round the car they were meant to be going in He looked down at his watch.

_How long does it take to bring a bloody car round__?. _He said to himself, just then a heard the sound of a car pulling up. _About time..._ Just then 17 mouth dropped at a bright green VW campervan with a bright pink hippy peace sign on the side, a flag with a smile face on it and a another smile face on the back pulled up.

"Oooo... fuck...."

Krillin jumped out of the van with huge smile on his face. "Well what you think?"

17 looked at Krillin with an amazed face. "It's green...!"

"Yeah I know I got it cheap"

"What did you do trade it for a bong?"

"Hahahahaha... That was a fake laugh by the way."

"Now come on bro lets go." Krillin said to 17 as he opened the door.

"You know what I think I will catch a bus"

"Come on man... Look I know it not the coolest thing but hey it will get us there and back. Anyway once we get to Vegas, we are going to be to busy going to clubs to give a shit..."

"Fine..."17 said as he got in the van. Once he was in the van he spotted something, that almost made him sick. "IS THAT A TAPE DECK?!"(Sorry I stole this joke from The Inbetweeners which I also don't own)

"Yeah"

"KRILLIN WHEN WAS THIS THING BUIT THE FIVETEEN HUNDERS?!"

"Come on man, this weekend is about you me and the guys have a the greatest weekend ever."

17 just singed and put his seatbelt on.

"That's the sprit bro.. Now high how silver A WAY!"

_This is going to be longest weekend ever...._

_

* * *

_Sorry about the really bad jokes but don't worry thier more to come lol. Hehehehehe

Next chapter we meet the rest of the guys =)

XxfvxX

xxx


	2. Good Bye

Okay first I like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed and sub the have know idea how much that means to me =). Sorry for the wait but I been really really really busy . Anywho or how on with the show or chapter o_O?

SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR

NOTE:I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!(not even a spoon =( )

**The Hangover**

Good Bye

Tien was walking around his flat, looking for his jacket. _Where did I put it?_ He thought to himself.

"Hey babe have you seen my green jacket?!"

"I told you to put it away but you never do!"

"I was just asking..."

He walked into the living room and saw it on the arm of the sofa. _There you are. _He put on his jacket and went back into his bedroom which he shared with his girlfriend to get his bag. He also put his lucky blue NY cap on.(Random littlenote Tien doesn't have his third eye yet...)

"Babe I'm going to wait for the guys outside ok?"

"Babe?"He walked into the kitchen and saw his girlfriend whipping up plates and cups. She had short brown hair and was wearing blue jeans with a pink shirt. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist but she just moved away from him.

"Jenny?"

"I want you to call me as soon as you get there!"She said with her back still to him.

"Ok I will"

"And you bet not even think about talking to any other woman!"

"Yes mum..."He said very quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"She yelled as she turned around to face him.

"Nothing...Look Jen I promise that I won't go to any strip club or any drug parties... You know how I feel about that kind of stuff okay..?."He went in for a kiss but Jenny quickly moved her head so he caught her cheek.

"You promise!"

"I promise"

"Don't forget to call me!"

"I won't. Now I'm going to wait downstairs for the guys."He kissed her on the cheek again "I will see you when I get back."He grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"YOU BETTER CALL ME!"

"I will!" said Tien as he ran outside his front door.

_Inside the van._

"Listen Krillin, you don't have to bring me along, I mean Goku,Vegeta and Tien are your friends."

"Hey come on man, we all buddies"

"But I don't even know them, that well"

"Hey come on man.... we are brothers now" Krillin said with a grin. 17 just looked at him; he then put his ipod on and closed his eyes while he rests his head back against his chair.

_God help me...._

Tien sat on the bench that was just outside of his flat. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. _He said to be out by 11?_ Just then Tien heard the sound of a car beeping. He looked up to see a bright green VW.

"Bloody hell...." he said as he watched the car window rolled down to see the face of his best friend.

"Hey T-man what's happen bro?"

"T-man? Krillin what the hell is this"

"It's a van?"

"I can see that?"

"Come on man it was all I could afford and, 17has all ready given me enough crap about it. So just get in so we can pick up Goku and Vegeta"

Tien just shook his head as he open the van door and hopped in the middle seat.

_At Capsule Corp_

"This is itKakarot, the day I final beat you!"

"It's not over yet Vegeta!"

"HAHA! Kararot quit lying to yourself!"

"WOULD YOU TWO TURN THAT BLOODY X-BOX OFF AND HELP US PACK YOUR STUFF"Both of them turn to see two very anger looking women.

"But Chichi I'm just about to beat him..."

"I don't care Goku .Turn it off!"

"But..but.."

"_Player one wins_". Goku quickly turn to the TV and saw character his on the floor. "OI VEGETA THAT WASNT FAIR!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Vegeta yelled as he stared to do a victory dance (Vegeta dancing? Scary)

Chichi went over to the TV and switched it off."Right now that over and down with you guys can help us"

"What you girls need help with anyway" Vegeta asked still dancing. "How about carrying you bags downstairs. Incas your unaware my sweet husband, I'm eight months pregnant!?" Bulma said as she place her hands are her hips. Vegeta stopped dancing and look at the big bump that was on Bulma stomach and smirk can across his face. "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing Woman"

"VEGETA HOW MANY TIEMS DO I HAVE TO TELL NAME IS BULMA!!"

"Bulma clam down" said Chchi as she place her hands on her friends back. "Right dumb and dumber their the bags" said said as she point to, two big sports bag "And there's the door"

Just then a small boy came running in and grab Goku by the leg."Please dad can't I come with you?" Goku just laughed at the boy and ruffled his hair "Sorry Gohan grownups only. But hey you can come with us when your 18, how about that" Goku said with a smile. He picked up his son and gave him a big hug. He then walked over to his wife to give her a kiss good bye.

Vegeta walked over to Bumla and kissed her on her lips, he wrapped his arms tightly round her. "Try not to kill anyone ok..."She said to him. "I can't promise that babe.." He then lowed himself to her stomach and kiss her it "Don't go anywhere till I get back okay" .

After they had said good bye Goku and Vegeta made their way downstairs.

* * *

Okay that everyone lol. In the next chapter they guys make their way to VEGAS XD.

XxfvxX

xxx


End file.
